


United For All

by Kreyvin



Series: Izuku has to Fix the Multiverse [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead and Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic are Eri and Shinsou Hitoshi's Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Crossover, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Divorced Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Good Parent Todoroki Rei, Hero Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Hero Todoroki Touya, Hero Toga Himiko, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Midoriya Izuku & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Are Siblings, Midoriya Izuku Has All for One Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku and Toga Himiko are Siblings, Mineta Minoru Dies, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is Not a Villain, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Redemption, Toga Himiko is Not a Villain, Toga Himiko is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreyvin/pseuds/Kreyvin
Summary: Everything is gone. Destroyed. Izuku and what remains must find a way to fix things, or All For One, in his greatest betrayal, will have won. Enemies become allies, bonds become stronger than ever as Izuku must re-navigate his entire life to make sure All For One falls for the last time. No mistakes. No regrets. His future is now his past, and it must all be rewritten.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Izuku has to Fix the Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088468
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Prologue; At The Bitter End

A scarred man walked through a hallway, decaying, burnt, the paint peeling back from years of neglect… Though, if anyone were to be honest, not a single person cared at the moment. No, nobody had for quite a few years, actually, no since the start of the end. The end of all things… Armageddon. The man paused at a picture frame, still hanging, albeit crooked and cracked. It was an image of multiple people… Twenty-one to be exact. He lifted the picture, looking down at it resting in his right hand, a large scar across its back along with countless smaller scars showing years of hardship and turmoil. He ran a thumb across the cracked glass and remembered… All of them, except for Mineta. Idiot had been expelled just before their license exam. All eighteen and how they died. The first had been Denki, followed by Sero and Ojiro during a battle with a ‘Ultimate’ Nomu. A creature that the man was sure could have killed All Might… In his prime. The three had fought to the bitter end, Denki trying to buy time, but it wasn’t enough. Bakugou had been the one to end the creature, unleashing hundreds of explosions into its mouth, losing his left hand and much of his forearm in the process. 

The man, Izuku MIdoriya sighed as he remembered it all… And that now only he, Jirou and Todoroki remained. The last to go had been Aizawa with words that would haunt him… Words that told him the man had wanted to die for a while, seeing his class, class 1-A, dissolve into the grave while he lingered to suffer on with their memory. He had seen too much. Done too much. And then the promised day had come and nobody was prepared. Everyone had been affected… And that is how they came to this. Nobody was a hero anymore. Nobody was a villain anymore. They were just… People. And they had to fight, so fight they did. The first to come to them was Toga, begging for help to save Dabi from the… Creatures. Izuku wasn’t sure if they could be called Nomu anymore, they had evolved and become so distorted he much preferred their previous, brain-exposed forms. He had been the only one to go, and four allies were made that day due to his actions and relationship with those present. Toga. Dabi. Compress. Spinner. 

With the four in tow, one being unable to walk in the form of Dabi due to a Nomu deciding to try and make his left leg a snack before Izuku’s arrival, they returned to their base, formerly Might Tower. Since Class 1-A’s move to their third years and All Might’s continued declining health, he passed the tower to Izuku, who renamed it ‘Hope Tower’, and thus the Hope Agency was born. Even before his graduation, Izuku had multiple heroes joining, two of which were Hawks and Miruko, and by the time Izuku turned twenty-two, eight of the top ten, minus Endeavor and Yori Musha, were members. Hope had become the driving agency in doing exactly what their motto said; ‘Even in the darkest nights, a light of Hope will shine’. They gave hope to the masses as society seemed to crumble as the League of Villains and Heroes Association ramped up their war that had begun all the way back during the summer of Izuku’s first year as UA High School. 

As time passed, and the war continued its escalation, the ‘final confrontation’ finally happened. Izuku and Tenko. The two, despite calls from both sides not to, clashed, laying waste to a swath of Tokyo in the process… And triggering the end. As the two floated over the ruined landscape, glaring at each other before another clash, a pulse of power rippled up from underground. Subtle at first, but the two wielders noticed it before anyone. Tenko was, at first, excited, thinking Sensei had broken out of Tartarus and was coming to help., causing Izuku’s hope to dwindle. But the second ripple, stronger than the first, brought a halt to fighting across the city, and the country. The two fighters stared at the ground as it began to split and shift, rising and falling, and a Nomu appeared out of the still growing fissure. Tenko was… Confused. Sensei had not told him about these Nomu, these extra toys. But the Nomu did the unexpected; it looked at Tenko… And attacked. Tenko defended himself, of course, decaying the creature within seconds of it grabbing him. He attempted to use a combination of Radio Waves and a telepathic quirk to control the Nomu, but the man's face fell instantly as he turned to Izuku, the dazed look in his eyes fading. The look that followed, though, made the boy’s blood run cold; shock, pain and horror. 

“They… they aren’t coming under my control. These are different… Older… Wilder… Deku… We fell right into his trap. I saw it when I went into their minds. His orders. His words… Sensei’s betrayed everyone. He doesn’t plan on ruling. He plans on restarting. He wants to kill everyone but himself. He's going to try and shape this world in his image... No freedom.” Several hours later he would be sitting in front of an assembly of heroes, and some villains, including Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, who confirmed Tenko’s words… And brought the surprising end to the Meta Liberation War, but heralded the End War. The Nomu had been pouring out of the fissure, keeping to the area, but as Tenko warned, they wouldn’t stay there for long, once they had enough numbers. True to his warning, as soon as the numbers reached a little over one thousand, the Nomu attacked, streaming across the ruined landscape and into the cities and out into the wilds. A unit led by Endeavor, specializing in destroying the Nomu, faced them first. They last only an hour before, to the horror of all watching, the wild, unpredictable nature of these Nomu overwhelmed them. Soon after the events that led Izuku to rescue Dabi and his crew, and shortly after that reports began coming in from all over the world of similar scenes of Nomu pouring out of previously unknown chambers below ground and beginning to lay waste to major populace areas. 

None of the past mattered now, though. Everyone was gone. Nobody was left. A hand clapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump slightly, turning his emerald green eyes to meet Red eyes and pure white hair.

“Izuku… Shoto wants to talk. I think they did it.” Came the dry, raspy voice of Shimura Tenko , the current wielder of All For One. They did it… They had cracked the time helix. A soft smile spread across Izuku’s lips as he nodded, the two men proceeding down the hallway, Tenko leading, opening a door that led to a passageway that led downwards, cutting left several times as it led downwards into an old, expansive complex once used by All For One before even Nana Shimura had been given One For All. The main area, where the two men now stood, was long, possible around four hundred yards, by American standards, and around one hundred yards across. Within this area were piles of boxes, mainly plastic or metal boxes that latched, none of them bigger than four feet across. The group had learned to keep things mobile, in case the Nomu found them. People were milling about, some sleeping on cots with sleeping bags, others playing cards, some cooking… Just trying to have some form of normality in a dark time. Six hallways, three on each side of the main hall, branched off, leading further underground, and the two center most halls led downwards into more chambers. Their destination, though, were a set of double doors at the furthest end of the chamber, one that led to a room that stood roughly sixty yards long, and twenty across. An old laboratory, form their guesses when they first discovered the complex, at least from the remnants of the equipment left behind. Though it didn’t appear like one of the Nomu labs, many of the old files, hard copies, no digital, made them think this was some form of genetics lab… Or eugenics by the looks of some papers. The word left a sour taste in Izuku’s mouth, and had caused Shoto to punch a wall, the cracks still remained just inside the room’s entry from said punch. More papers would confirm it; this was where All For One had, somehow, published the concept of strengthening quirks via combining genetics via reproduction under a false name. 

“ABOUT TIME!” A loud voice echoed around them as they entered the laboratory, well, now a proper laboratory under the guidance of Mei Hatsume. The pinkette, despite still being her usual chaotic self, had calmed down over the years, especially after the death of her family during the Nomu outbreak. Izuku had been shocked to learn that she and Katuski had been in a relationship since they had graduated from UA, and the pinkette was distraught after Katuski had lost his hand, but after the death of DynaMight… Izuku hadn’t thought it possible for Mei to be depressed, but that’s exactly what had happened, nearly to the point of her committing suicide, which Toga had stopped, of all people. Izuku knew then it hadn’t just been a passing fancy, despite Katsuki’s expletive ridden outbursts, and the two had had something together. And so, when Tenko had spoken to the distraught woman, about an ‘incomplete’ quirk in his arsenal that, thankfully, All For One had never managed to get working, Mei knuckled down and did what she did best; work. Time Travel… Or rather, a concept of it. Izuku had to think it ironic, though… He was born with no quirk, while someone was born with one, but never got it working, only to have it stolen. Better than Mineta, at least. Born with a quirk, constantly abuse it for selfish, perverted purposes, and finally, during the second altercation of the war, Tenko had gotten his hands on the little purple bastard and turned him to dust. Frankly, nobody was sorrowful, in fact, even the heroes stopped their actions and began applauding. Tenko was confused, of course, until he was told by Dabi who the Grapist was. The fighting ended that day, one of the last few, happy moments of the entire war. 

“Well? Did it work?” Tenko drawled, coughing several times, wiping his hand on his black pants. It didn’t go unnoticed… Izuku saw the blood. The man’s body had never fully accepted All For One and even now it was tearing his body apart, slowly but surely. Mei’s response was quick, though, as she pointed to the table just to their left. Eying it for a moment, the two realized what was sitting there; an old gameboy from the 1990s, a helmet from World War II, and even a sword from the Roman Empire. Oh it worked, alright, too well. Mei, though, was suddenly downcast.

“Mei… What’s wrong?” Izuku spoke, a little too slowly for his liking, but the look on the pinkette’s face told him that something was… Wrong. The woman looked him in the eye, her golden ‘zoom’ eyes focused on him.

“If we send you two back… You’ll take the place of someone directly similar to you.... But altered to that age. Jirou is in the other room cooling down, she had taken the place of a woman in her nineties during our fourth test… Your present becomes your past and your past becomes your future, albeit with the changes you cause. There’s no other way, that’s how this thing works.” She held up her left hand then, pointing at the slightly glowing, golden colored ankh that seemed to be tattooed to her skin. In fact, it was the symbol of the quirk itself; Time Walk, Mei called it after Tenko had imparted the quirk to her. She had realized very quickly that the human body had nowhere near the energy enough to actually fuel the quirk, and could, in fact, wipe out an entire populace with the power needed. It had been little wonder All For One had never figured it out, since almost every single quirk to ever exist was adjusted to be used by the original owner of the quirk, even those that could copy, or steal it. 

“So… One shot. And that’s it. No coming back. No repeats unless we do this again. That’s a high price, Pink.” Tenko drawled again, scratching his chin as he thought. A door to their right opened as Shoto Todoroki entered, looking far more exhausted than he had in months.

“Don’t forget the drain. Even with Mei’s reactor fueling it, I feel like I haven’t slept in a week. Don’t, Izuku. You know damn well we’ve both gone longer without sleep.” Izuku held up his hands, offering no protest since Shoto was right. The two had gone nearly two full weeks without sleep during the first few months of the outbreak. The heterochromatic man turned his eyes to the two wielders, sighing. Oh. There was something more. Izuku could feel it.

“We can only send one back.” Mei slowly said. “If we try more than two… It can splice the two together, killing you both… And leaving us with nothing.”

“Izuku will go.” Tenko flatly stated seconds after Mei finished, causing the pinkette’s eyes to snap to the white haired man. “I won’t lie… I’m dying. AFO is tearing me apart, and I don’t know how long I’ll even last if I go back… I can.. I can give Izuku part of AFO, including the main quirk itself. It can give him a wide enough arsenal to handle anything he’d need, including the LOV when we first show up… Izuku, you said you had a shite childhood, right? Send him back to when he’s four, let him have a good life, maybe change the explosive chihuahua’s attitude while you’re at it.” 

“Angry… Chihuahua…” Shoto choked from where he stood, suppressing his laughter. Izuku wasn't in much better condition, since Tenko’s words were… Well, spot on, almost. Katsuki had had the earliest growth spurt of Class 1-A, but after a few years, namely by their third year, even Izuku had surpassed him in height, and Tenko had almost always been taller than them, so he was always looked slightly down when talking to Katsuki. Mei, however, had lost her ever loving mind, her laughter echoing around them as she rolled on the floor behind the short wall near her desk.

“Alright.. Alright…” The pinkette breathed as she hoisted herself back to her feet, wiping away a tear. “Yeah, saving him from his own attitude might do him good… And maybe reign in my younger self way earlier too, who knows. So… I guess… Izuku, you’re fine with this, right?” 

“... I would be lying if I said I was… I’m really not, honestly. Yes I’d be saving us, and all of you, but you’ll all be surviving here, in a parallel timeline, from what I gather… You’ll all die, and I’ll be left there, in a past that’s now my future, wondering when you die, how you die… And if I’ll even see a single one of you, or hear your voices again... Yes, I miss everyone, but damn it, I’m…” Of all things, an earlobe jack stopped him by poking him hard in the forehead. Jirou had gotten hold of herself and had come in during Izuku’s beginning ramble.

“Izuku…. Stop. You’ll be saving us, pure and simple. All of us, not just the people alive, but everyone who has died since the start of this crap. You’re our hero, Izuku… You’re our Symbol of Hope, and God be damned, did we need you a whole hell of a lot sooner. For all of our sakes.” Izuku stared at the raven-haired woman, tears welling up at his eyes as she walked towards him. He… Wasn’t sure when it happened, or how, really, but the two of them had started a relationship a few months after Denki’s death, Oraraka setting up their dinner since, as it turned out, she and Izuku had been on the same page. A relationship together would have turned into something… odd, since they saw each other and more brother and sister than anything romantic beyond that. For her, Froppy, or rather, Asui, was who she had been crushing on for awhile, and the two… No, Izuku cut his thoughts short, tears trickling down his cheeks when Kirishima had run into their old base, after Hope Tower was destroyed, carrying the two women after an ambush by the Nomu. Neither had survived the encounter, and shortly after, it was revealed that Kirishima’s quirk factor had been damaged, and though he could Harden, Invincible was impossible for him anymore. This would prove to be fatal, as several months later Kirishima met his end at the hands of yet another Nomu ambush. Suddenly, though, two hands were placed on Izuku’s face, thumbs running under the bags under his eyes as he blinked several times, Jirou’s face coming into focus.

“Stop. I can see it in your eyes, Izu. No more thinking… You need to decide… So far we have time, maybe even sleep on it?” Ah… There was that twinkle in her eyes… She wanted a goodbye to be remembered, and Shoto picked up on that, a soft pink in his cheeks as he turned to speak with Mei while Tenko retired to a chair in the corner, coughing from the effort. Izuku stole a glance toward the man. Gaunt, thin… Thinner than usual, actually, and looking like All Might before he passed. Izuku knew his answer… But he wanted one more night, just one more together before leaving it all behind for an unknown future. Kyouka smiled at the green haired man, wondering what ever happened to the bubbly, mumbling, stuttering cutie she remembered from their first year at UA, gone and replaced with this… her thoughts devolved into an undressing of Izuku as he was, every bulging muscle, scar and burn mark from his years of near torture and bullying. She still wanted to skin Katsuki alive, but when he jumped in the way of what would have been a fatal blow on Izuku, she had forgiven him. As did all of Class 1-A after, when Katsuki thought he was on his deathbed from the injury, he spilled everything he had done. If not for Eri, it would have been his early death bed. That thoughts of the young girl, taken for her quirk, experimented on and abused, told she was a monster, saved and given two of the best fathers in Shouta Aizawa and Hizashi Yamada, and a brother that came willing to stab anyone that made Eri cry in Shinsho Aizawa, the adoption being dropped on them during their second year at UA. Eri, though… The poor girl never had a chance to become anything in her life, the Nomu outbreak claiming her within weeks when one of the UA facilities was overrun and completely destroyed, leaving nothing larger than a brick in the pile of rubble. 

“Kyouka… Can we get some food?” Izuku’s voice snapped her out of her own spiraling whirlwind of emotions, his hand pressed against the small of her back as he pushed her towards the hallway to their right as they reentered the main chamber, the smell of a good cooked meal meeting their noses. The two smiled at each other, realizing that Lunch Rush must have made it to the complex. True indeed, Lunch Rush was indeed the cook for at least that day, and a warm, nearly home cooked meal of baked chicken was met with greedy bellies by all, and for Izuku, somewhat bittersweet, as the next time he would potentially be tasting the same food… Would be in the past. 

* * *

Noise woke Midoriya early the next morning, causing him to sit bolt upright, the naked form next to him stirring slightly as Kyouka slowly opened her eyes.

“Izu-?” Izuku held a finger to his lips as he slipped out of bed, pulling on a pair of black sweatpants as he crept to the door. Someone was shouting… Loudly. Something about… Izuku’s eyes widened as he threw the door open, slamming it shut quickly behind him to save Kyouka from an embarrassing scene. Several people were gathered in the main area, having just returned from an early morning patrol and had come across several Nomu. From what he could hear, one had been giving commands… In a very similar fashion to someone Izuku could have called a brother; Shinso. All stopped when Izuku entered the room as he approached the man, a lightning quirk user if he remembered correctly, something about being able to transform into electricity. The man looked… Terrified. Not just from what he had seen, but from the look of absolutely unbridled fury on Izuku’s face, the lights in the main chamber dimming from Black Whip’s mere presence as he grabbed the man’s collar.

“Say. That. Again.” Izuku hissed, the man realizing what he had said had been heard by the One For All wielder. And it was a mistake he would never repeat. The words Izuku had, for the first time, lashed out at someone in anger… Shinso himself for calling himself a villain.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. He… Hitoshi saved me… That day… He… I shouldn’t have said that… He was never a villain… But they’ve sure as hell put his quirk to work as a villain.” The man added the last line with a venomous hiss in his voice as Izuku pulled the man into a one armed hug. So that confirmed it; Shinso had been turned into a Nomu. 

“Don’t… Don’t let your last memory of him be of that… Abomination.” Izuku said, loudly enough for those around to hear. He released the man and, without a word or further glance at anyone else, made his way into Mei’s lab, not really caring that people were staring at him in his shirtless glory, as well as earning a few pink cheeks from more than a few women. Izuku had become a shining Adonas of a man, standing around six foot four inches tall, and had abs that Kyouka swore she could cut meat on. Or slice cinder blocks, whichever one she could grab first. For Izuku, though, he could be three foot tall for all he cared. The world had collapsed as he could do nothing but watch and nearly be overwhelmed by Sense Them All, or rather, Danger Sense, the annoying quirk he had obtained from the Fourth wielder of One For All. He had remembered the day it had unlocked… And the new few weeks of constant migraines, paranoia, and, more than once, suicidal thoughts. Finally, Aizawa had clapped a pair of suppression cuffs on him, just to give him a chance to sleep. From there, he was constantly on mild suppressants until he could control the quirk, and God as his witness, he was glad he wouldn’t have to do it again. 

“Uhm… Izuku, I know I was attracted to you back at UA, but would Kyouka appreciate this?” Izuku rolled his eyes at Mei’s coy smirk as Kyouka entered the room, throwing a shirt at the shirtless man. He quickly yanked the shirt on as Tenko entered the room, being helped along by Shoto, causing Izuku to stop and stare. Tenko looked terrible, even worse than he did the day before, his face and eyes sunken and his arms looked… thinner. 

“Izuku… It… It’s time..” the man wheezed, coughing softly, waving Izuku over as Shoto helped him into a seat in the corner of the room. Doing as asked, Izuku moved to Tenko’s side, kneeling down next to the man as he placed a dusty, cry and cracked hand on his right arm. The two locked eyes before Izuku slowly nodded as Tenko closed his eyes, and Izuku closed his own, delving into One For All and opening its arms wide as Tenko pushed All For One into him, along with several dozen quirks. Though it looked like seconds, thanks to One For All, Izuku was able to sort out and layer the quirks properly before layering All For One underneath One For All. As he floated within his mind for a moment, Izuku blinked as realization settled in. Each quirk Tenko had given him… He recognized. From Fat Gum’s Fat Absorption to even Touya’s Cremation… And then the unthinkable happened, or, rather, something Izuku hadn’t expected. Normally One For All was a brilliant, blinding light surrounded by a rainbow of color and power. Now, he watched it slowly fade, the light becoming a soft, mint green color as it rested there, staring at him… Two united under one... Izuku had to think of a name for this new quirk, as it wasn’t OFA or AFO, it was something… New. Blinking, Izuku smirked, having realized the name was literally there in his thoughts. United For All.

“Izu?” Kyouka whispered after several minutes slowly ticked by, Tenko was slumped in his chair, his breathing ragged as he looked on Izuku as the man’s eyes opened, and his breath hitched. Izuku’s irises were still their usual, welcoming green, but at the center, his pupils were a brilliant golden color that seemed to emit a soft glow.

“Well?” He coughed, covering his mouth to hide the small trickle of blood. Izuku’s smile that could light up the dark of space itself was all he needed to know. It worked. They had a chance. Mei, though, interrupted as she jumped up from his desk, shouting at Shoto.

“Shoto! Outside! The damn Nomu felt the transfer! They found us!” Cursing, Shoto ran from the room as Tenko pushed himself into a better position as Izuku rose to his feet, turning to Mei as she hurried over, pulling him forward and sitting him in a rather large chair that he finally noticed had been set up in the center of the room. The back of the chair was hooked up with a plethora of wires and cables, some he swore were high tension wires weighing over one hundred pounds per foot. She placed several braces on him, arms, legs, neck, and one around his head. Nearby, Kyouka bit her lip, her earlobes moving around rapidly, displaying her nervousness. He gave her a smile and a wink, but it did little to calm her nerves. 

“Kyouka.. I know these few years have been special… But… I know you loved him. I’ll make sure you two are happy this time.” Kyouka paused, staring at him as tears trickled down her cheeks. Yes, she knew that, in her heart, she loved Denki, but… She also loved Izuku. This Izuku… So she nodded, unable to really think of what to say in this kind of situation.

“Alright… We’re hooked up… SHIT. The Nomu hit generator one!” Mei shouted, slamming his fists onto the desk as Tenko pushed himself up, the pinkette glaring at him. “No. No. No. Tenko, you’re NOT sacrificing yoursel-” 

Tenko wasn’t hearing it as he glared at the pink haired engineer as electricity began to crackle around him. Denki’s quirk. Izuku’s eyes widened as he saw blood trickle down Tenko’s face, and then another trickling line from the opposite side, Izuku locating the source quickly; his eyes. Tenko was forcing himself to use a foreign quirk without All For One, and it was back-lashing onto him, hard. Tenko grabbed the largest cable, decaying the rubber just enough and slipping his fingers into the tightly packed wires as he unleashed the electricity into the system, pushing himself till his eyes turned blood red. Mei cursed loudly in what Izuku could have sworn was German as loud scrambling and shouts followed by a loud ‘boom’ from outside signaled that the Nomu had entered the main chamber of the complex. He began to feel a slight tingling from each of the straps on his body as Mei was suddenly in from of him, her hand extended towards him, a strange, black sleeve on her arm, wires stuck to it like a waterfall as electricity surged through, arcing off in small sparks, causing Mei to wince as the Ankh on her palm began to glow.

“Goodbye, Izu… And good luck.” She whispered before leaning forward and placed her palm against his chest. For a moment nothing happened, then a blinding yellow light enveloped Izuku just as the doors crashed inward and members of the organization piled in, retreating into the lab as the Nomu pressed in, unrelenting in their assault. But it was done as, as people watched, Izuku, starting from his feet, began to disappear into floating, yellow particles that vanished as they touched the ceiling. Within seconds, Izuku was gone, as well as their hope that, with this, they would survive. The last thing Izuku could remember, though, was the sound of Tenko collapsing to the floor, his life given to give everyone, including himself, a chance at a better one. A life unbroken, bathed in light rather than blood and darkness.


	2. I'm Back... With Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter heavily diverges from the canon storyline, and the story will continue to do so from here on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I wasn't expecting such a reception for my first title here on AO3. Thank you, everyone for the kudos and I hope you continue to enjoy reading this messed up AU I'm concocting in my brain!

Izuku blinked, staring up at… All Might? No… A poster. Turning his head to the left he saw more posters of that smiling face, the face he had come to know as a father after… After he discovered the truth about his own. Right now, though, his body felt heavy… Very heavy and small… Incredibly small. Wait, how far had Mei sent him back? Izuku lifted his right hand, staring at the small digits, his smooth palm, the lack of scars… Anywhere. He was… Four? Turning his head back to the left he saw the All Might calendar above his desk, and the date marked by a… All Might tack. God he had way too much merchandise, he realized. But the date… He remembered. It was the start of his descent into hell back, no, in his previous life, when Katsuki had awoken his quirk, and his doctor, later in the day, had declared him quirkless. He made a mental note to kill the doctor while there, he was sure Tenko had given him a qui- Tenko. Oh god this would be around the time he would be found by All For One.

“Crap..” He murmured aloud, forgetting how squeaky his voice was as a child. Well, he decided, there was nothing for it. He pushed himself up, groaning as he felt his muscles straining, a small spark of green lightning jumping off his left arm, making him jump. Oh… Oh that would be a problem. If United would activate to help his body adjust, then that meant it would possibly hurt someone on reflex. Damnit, he didn’t have time to relearn his quirk, he had to start fixing things now! Grabbing hold of the mattress, Izuku rolled himself over, and straight out of bed, hitting the floor with a thud and a groan. Did he always sleep this close to the edge? He couldn’t remember, but the sound of heavy footfalls, much heavier than his mother’s… Dad? He was still here? The door to his room flew open, a panicked pan, standing around six foot three inches, with disheveled, almost curly red hair, freckles spread across his cheeks and nose, his eyes were a sharp, emerald green color. He was a well built man, with several scars dotting his arms, his rather large hands reaching out to lift Izuku off the floor. Hiashi Midoria… But he looked… It had been so long since Izuku had actually seen his father, he had forgotten… he looked like a slimmer version of Enji… Oh bloody hell. Realization set in as Izuku realized how much of a mess his own bloodline really was, or rather, had become.

“Zu? You alright, bud?” Hiashi asked, lifting up his son and holding him up with one arm as the man glanced over his son’s room, making sure nothing had caused the fall. Izuku, though, shook his head, looking at his hands, which caused his father to quirk an eyebrow.

“I… I had… I saw something… And then there was a weird… Lightning? And then I fell out of bed… I.. I think my quirk came in.” Hiashi stared at his son, then smiled broadly, a smile that could light up a room. Well, Izuku knew where he got it from, that was obvious now. Hiashi laughed loudly, stepping into the hallway as he hugged Izuku.

“That’s wonderful! Do you have an idea of what it is?” Izuku’s silence, though, brought a look of concern to his father’s face as the man sat him down on the couch in the living room as his mother came in from the kitchen. Inko sat down next to Izuku, rubbing small circles on the boy’s back as he soon looked up at her and paled, the boy jumping back, away from her, only stopping when Hiashi extended his arm to stop him. Why.. Why did mom look like her? Was… Was Inko related to Nana Shimura? How screwed up was his family?! The realization was starting to set in… He had to come up with a plan faster, or else he wouldn’t be able to get them to act… Nothing for it, he had to try.

“Na-Nana?” This time, Hiashi and Inko paled at the mention of the name. Where had Izuku heard it? They were sure they never discussed the woman while he was home.

“I.. I’m sorry, mom.. I.. I saw Nana Shimura… And… I dunno why… I saw her when I looked at you.” Inko frowned, reaching out and pulling Izuku into a tight hug, not saying a word as she looked at Hiashi, their gazes locking as she nodded. Hiashi exhaled as he stood, running a hand through Izuku’s messy hair before walking to the kitchen and grabbing the phone. He had several calls to make… and two cancelations. The first call he made was to a certain spectacled hero working under All Might. The next was to the Hero Association to cancel his transfer to America. While not happy, when he told them his son’s quirk had manifested and was causing him to hallucinate, they became, of all things, genuinely worried, wondering what kind of quirk would do such a thing. His third, the longest call, was to the airport to cancel his ticket, idiots had him on hold for twenty minutes. His fourth call was to the hospital, rerouting Izuku’s appointment for later that day into a quirk counseling. His fifth and final call was to an old friend, Yagi Toshinori, a man he knew had been involved with Nana in the past, and had connections to All Might, so maybe the man could help him. Sighing, Hiashi thought about calling Enji… But with how the man had been acting recently, especially when it came to All Might, he had been slowly cutting ties with the main family over the past four years. Hiashi hung up the phone and returned to the living room, where Izuku was… Writing while Inko looked on, her eyes wide as Izuku continued writing… Wait, when did he learn? We swore they had only just started learning, and here his son was, scribbling away. Izuku looked up at him before tearing the paper out of the notebook and extending it towards him.

“So.. What’s this?” Hiashi asked slowly, but was met with the sound of pen on paper again. Frowning, Hiashi looked down at the paper, where a street intersection was written, and a name ‘Tenko Shimura’. Hiashi’s eyes narrowed as he saw the words ‘decay quirk, take three finger gloves’, but what he read next made his blood run cold, but his anger boiled within him at the same time. Enji abuses Touya and Rei. Hiashi felt a burning sensation in his throat, a sensation he registered with what would come to be a very hot expelling of fire the next time he used his quirk to any extent. He had another call to make. So he stepped back into the kitchen, almost putting his hand through the wall as he went to grab the phone. He roughly pulled it to him, dialing the number quickly, waiting with a held breath before he heard the dial tone cease and a soft voice answer. Rei. Good.

“H-Hello?” Hesitation, Hiashi noted, his eyes narrowing, his brow knitting together before he spoke. Exhaling softly Hiashi spoke.

“Rei… It’s Hiashi… Inko wanted to know if you and the kids wanted to come over for dinner.” More hesitation, causing to Hiash grit his teeth. “Rei… I can't lie to you… It’s not why I called, now, tell me the truth. Is Enji hurting you? Someone’s quirk informed me that you and Touya are in danger.”

“Hi-Hiashi… I.. I can’t…” She was quickly becoming flustered, and Hiashi had had enough. He wasn’t as short tempered as his brother, but he’d be damned if he let him hurt the family. This is why he had been cut out of the inheritance; opposing Rei and Enji’s marriage due to genetics alone. Their parents hadn’t exactly liked his opinion, calling him weak minded and accusing him of wishing failure on his brother. 

“Bullcrap, Rei. I’m coming over to pick you and the kids up. Enji has a problem, he can take it up with All Might, I’ve got him on speed dial now, finally.” A long silence followed as Hiashi heard soft whispering through a muffled mouth piece. She was talking to someone, but he couldn’t make out who, exactly. 

“Al.. Alright… Side entrance… Can you make it in twenty minutes?” Hiashi smirked to himself as he gave an unseen nod. Though he didn’t want to have it this way… Getting them away from the Todoroki household before making the call was the safest right now… And he knew Enji was on some sort of mission and wouldn’t be home for at least another day or two.

“I can make it ten if I hurry.” A soft laugh and what sounded like a ‘hurry’ made Hiashi pause. 

“Alright. Get ready, I’ll be there soon… And don’t let any of the house staff stay. Send them home… I have a feeling Enji will kill someone over this.” 

A soft click told Hiashi that Rei had hung up… And now his heart decided to start pounding. Why had he followed through on his son’s writings? Because instincts told him to… And God be damned they were spot on… What else was he seeing? His poor son, overwhelmed by his quirk and was now… Hiashi glanced into the living room, his eyes widening when he saw a small stack of papers, all filled with neat, orderly writings next to Izuku. He stepped into the room, wondering where Izuku actually was. A noise to his left made him turn to see Inko walking from the hallway that led to their bedrooms.

“He fell asleep after writing all of that… Hiash… I… I think he’s seen something terrible in those visions.” Inko indicated a singled out piece of paper which Hiashi gingerly picked up, almost like it would catch fire if he moved too fast. Scanning the page, the blood drained from Hiashi’s face as he read, and read, and finally finished. If it hadn’t been for a newly awakened quirk, he’d have tossed it out for the ramblings of a tinfoil hat wearing madman. No, this was his son… And that son had a quirk that was showing him these… Visions… And one in particular… Hell, could a quirk give its holder PTSD? He didn’t know, but maybe Nighteye would be able to tell him once he arrived. Oh, right, Rei and the kids. Hiashi kissed Inko on the lips, hugging her gently as he quickly told her what he was doing. Inko, of course, was worried, but not for him running into Enji. Oh no, Hiashi knew better than that. If Enji did harm him, Rei, or the kids anymore than he had… Inko’s quirk was pulling small objects, and the human heart was very small, as were kidneys and the liver… Or eyeballs. He had seen her blind a villain once while heroes were fighting, and it terrified him that she was so accurate with her pulls. Shaking off the feeling, Hiashi gave her another quick peck on the lips before dashing out of the door and down to the family car. 

Izuku, in the meantime, lay in his bed, his eyes closed, but he wasn’t focused on sleep, no, he was focused on United and understanding what each quirk did and how it could help him. He decided to man up and face the danger; Cremation. Dabi, no, Touya’s quirk. He had seen what it had done to the man, burning over seventy percent of his body, if not more. What he didn’t understand was why, and how. Quirks typically didn’t harm the user, save for if the quirk required it to even be activated. So why had Touya’s nearly burned him alive while Endeavor’s didn’t, even while pushing himself into blue flame… It didn’t take long to figure out why. Shoto had the same issue when using his ice; buildup. For some reason Touya’s sweat glands acted like a cooling mechanism, but the boy’s body, by some genetic abnormality, didn’t have as many as a normal person, much like Shoto’s while trying to warm his body when using only his ice. So the areas that weren’t burned, Izuku concluded, were where sweat glands remained, or had actually formed. Maybe this would be easier than- Decay. Well, shit.

Tenko had given him Decay, or at least what seemed to be, though it felt weak, much weaker than what Tenko used… So why hadn’t he decayed anything so far? Gel pads. Oh, of course, that was why. Izuku opened his eyes, looking at the pads of his hands, noting how they were much more elastic and smooth than they had once been, even at a young age, earlier his mind haad been everywhere, so noticing them wasn’t exactly a thing. The pads were keeping Decay in check, though. Interesting combination… he’d have to toy with other combinations later. Moving onto the other quirks, Izuku found one that was… terrifying. ApocShock. Black and red lightning that, well, caused massive explosions on impact, and, if concentrated at a central impact point with multiple strikes in rapid succession, could create an expanding dome of pure destruction… This must have been what All For One had killed Nana Shimura with, Izuku concluded, remembering Gran Torino’s recounting of the story of watching an entire island city turned into nothing at the end of that cataclysmic fight. 

Izuku soon found himself drifting off to sleep, but what only around an hour felt like an eternity as his eyes slowly opened. Why was there so much noise?... Wait, he knew those voices. All Might and Nighteye? Why were they here? Izuku pulled himself out of bed, slowly opening his door as he heard more voices… A young Touya… Fuyumi… Natsuo… And there was Shoto. The woman’s voice was Rei, he recognized from the short time he knew her. So dad had gone and picked them up, good… Rei must be describing, with Touya’s help, what Endeavor did behind closed doors, and the woman seemed to be sniffling quite a lot. Izuku took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway, closing his door with a soft click as he walked down the hall to the living room, and every eye was suddenly on him. Touya, Fuyumi and Natuo looked at him curiously, while Shoto looked slightly fonused, and Rei looked at if she would burst into a full on breakdown at any second. Hiash looked… Less than thrilled with the whole situation, and Inko sat with Rei and Shoto, comforting the other woman. Mirai, or rather, Sir Nighteye, sat across from them, a notepad in his hands. Yagi, though, sat in a chair next to the door, a single piece of paper in his hand, his eyes slowly roaming over the contents. From the crease, it was the one he had written earlier specifically for him in regards to certain… Things he could do to advance One For All. 

“Ah… Good of you to join us.” Came Nighteye’s voice which, Izuku noted, held a far less holier-than-thou attitude that it did in the future. All Might’s injury must have very much changed the sidekick’s attitude about things. Izuku smiled at the man, then turned his eyes to the Todoroki group, Rei’s state turned into a thankful smile while the kids looked at him in even greater wonder. This kid, barely as old as their little brother, had managed to convince their uncle to come and get them out of their home?

“So, I assume these writings are… from your quirk, correct?” Nighteye asked as Izuku’s gaze turned to Yagi, in his scaled down, but still rather muscular version of his ‘Skinny Might’, his eyes seemingly trying to burn a hole in one of the paper Izuku had written for him.. Izuku slowly turned his eyes to the hero, but held a finger to his lips and proceeded to make the signs for ‘I am Number Nine for One For All’, which nearly caused Nighteye to jump up, but he contained himself quickly, coughing softly.

“Though rough I can see your message… You wish for this information to be for only myself and Toshinori-san, yes?” Izuku nodded in response as Nighteye spoke to the other six present, insuring them that, even with Yagi, Izuku was safe, and even recommended they step out for ice cream, which the Todorokis cheered for. Izuku suppressed a smile as the children were hurried out of the door by his family and Rei, with Inko giving Izuku a kiss atop his head before following behind, still a bit hesitant with the whole matter, but this wasn’t something she was going to begin questioning, especially after reading what she had.

“So… Midoriya I am-”

“Saski-san, I’m going to stop you there.” Mirai blinked, pushing up his glasses as the child interrupted him, calling him by his name no less. 

“... Toshinori-san, I know who you are… All Might. I know because… I’m the ninth wielder of One For All. There’s a reason I know all of those things…Because I lived them. I watched a world burn, enemies become friends, some I would even call brother…. Touya is one of them. I swore I’d save him from becoming a villain and wasting his life… The other is Tenko. Tenko Shimura… I hope dad or mom don’t forget what I wrote… If they don’t go to that alleyway in the next few days All For One will take him.” 

“All For… One?” All Might hissed, looking at the four year old child in shock. “He… He’s here? In the area?” 

“Yagi, that’s not the point… This boy just claimed to be the ninth wielder of One For All. How? You never passed it on. On top of that, Shimura. One of them is alive. So again, how do you know all of this?” 

“Because I came back with it, and more. Memories, mostly.” Mirai and Yagi’s heads whipped towards him so fast he thought they’d snap their necks. 

“Before I came back… Tenko gave me All For One, along with a few dozen quirks to make sure my mission didn’t fail.... As of right now, neither quirk exists within me. Before coming back I watched the two quirks merge into one, complete entity. For now I’m calling it United For All. Villains, heroes and civilians all bled and died to make sure I could come back. The last thing I saw… Were nomu, artificial humanoids that used the bodies of the dead or dying, crammed full of quirks, breaking their minds from the strain… They… they were tearing down the barricades as they sent me back. I heard… I heard Tenko die. I heard his body hit the floor… It’s my last memory of that timeline."

“You.. He gave… But why did Young Shimura have All for One to begin with?” Yagi questioned, leaning forward in his seat. 

“Because All For One chose him to take up his mantle… He somehow copied his own quirk and gave the original to Tenko while using a copy to fight you in Kamino Ward, laying waste to half the district and… And almost killing you for a second time.” This comment caught Mirai’s attention very quickly.

“You said it was the second time… When was the first?” Izuku nodded, lowering his head slightly as he recalled the date and the event Yagi had described. 

“Five years from now, I’m not sure where, but All For One appears, calling you out after you were up for over seventy-two hours, doing what you usually do, Toshinori-san… You fight him and have him on the ropes, deposit being tired, but All For One tricks you and, while you’re distracted, uses his Air Cannon quirk to put a hole through your left side, destroying parts of you longs, a full kidney, part of your stomach… It cripples you, reducing you to mere hours in a day to be a hero. Due to that you push yourself harder than ever, exhausting yourself constantly… And again, the second time you fight, a classmate of mine at UA is kidnapped for being ‘villain-like’, and the League of Villains attempts to recruit him… They failed, but All For One had a plan within a plan. He knew you’d come, and so he almost kills Beast Jeanist, Mt. Lady, and Gang orca… Especially Jeanist, he puts a hole through his stomach. You had passed One For All to me already, and you were running on fumes… You… You use your United States of Smash to bring All For One down, but extinguish the remains of One For All within you… You retired the next day.” Miari held his face in his hand while Yagi sat back, staring at the stack of papers in shock.

“Endeavor becomes the Number One… And nothing goes right. The Nomu attacks ramp up, hundreds start to go missing, and soon, the League of Villains defeats the Meta Liberation group   
and they join forces… A little after that, the war starts. We….We lost. Period. We all did. Villains and heroes. All For One has thousands of Nomu growing underground, his voice playing in their heads constantly, their orders ingrained into what’s left of their minds.... He unleashes them and pretty much brings an end to the world. No government is left standing, and everyone is fighting to survive. Tenko and I… We became like brothers, which is why I want to save him now… I want to treat him like a real brother, give him a life he never had a second chance at.” Mirari and Yagi sat in silence as silent tears rolled down the child’s cheeks. If it weren’t for the sheer amount of details of events, and his knowledge of what should have been closely guarded secrets, Mirai would have written it off. This child, however… he had endured so much, at such a young age, and for what? To be forced to live it all again.

“Young… Midoriya… What… Happened to me?” Mirari slowly asked. He had tried seeing his own future before, but every time he sees Mirio, and small girl, and then darkness.

“You died. During an assault on the Yakuza group, Shie Hassaikai, led by Chisaki Kai… He uses a small girl, Eri, to create bullets made from her blood to erase quirks… Her quirk is rewind, and he found her by pure dumb luck. They were passing by when they heard her mother screaming as Eri’s uncontrolled quirk rewound her father out of existence, and then her as well. They knocked Eri out and took her… During the fight he takes advantage of us focusing on protecting Eri to… To use stone pillars to stab you fatally.” Mirari sat back, his head hung low. He knew the price of being a hero, and had come to terms with it long ago… Being someone who could see the future, though, and being told his own, one he couldn’t even see… Was a shock to his mind, and silence filled the room as both adults began to come to terms with what they had heard… They didn’t need the detective for this, it was too ‘out there’ to be false, especially coming from a four year old… That and the kid knew too many secrets for it to be fake.

“So… How old are you, exactly?” Yagi spoke, making Mirari raise a curious eyebrow.  
“I would have been twenty-five yesterday.” The boy answered without skipping a beat. Mirai gaped a little, thena question occurred to him as well.

“If you were a hero, if I am guessing correctly… Were you ranked at all?” Izuku paused, wiping away the tears as he sighed.

“I was ranked eleven before… Everything went to hell. Endeavor was set to retire, so I would have moved into the top ten afterwards.”

“Top… Top ten at twenty-five?” Izuku raised an eyebrow at that, then remembered that Hawks hadn’t made his debut yet, he was still… Oh, shit, that was another person he had to fix. 

“Hey… Uh… Don’t mean to be annoying with this… But, All Might… There’s someone I need you to rescue… his name is Takami. Keigo Takami… His situation is.. Kind of unique, but he’s being trained by the Hero Association…. Basically to be an assassin whenever they need him to fully kill someone. Don’t give me that look, you know there are rotten people even among Heroes… Look at Endevwhore.” Mirari snorted, doing a poor job at restraining his laughter at the highly inappropriate name that a four year old, well, twenty-five year old had given the number two hero. Yagi, meanwhile, looked beside himself, wanting to laugh, or cry, both, or chastise the lad for calling the number two such a derogatory name. After hearing everything from Rei, he wanted to hug the boy for giving him such a fantastic name to call his ‘rival’ during the ten ranking ceremony. He wanted to see the man’s reaction and to punch his lights out if he went off.

“Young Midoriya… I will do so… Do you have any idea where they may be training him?” Izuku nodded, tearing off a piece of paper and writing something down before handing it to Yagi, who frowned.

“This… What is this? Coordinates and a name?... Styx?” Mirai raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly this place was. A greek name… Was it like Tartarus? What was the Hero Association? Little did Sir Nighteye know, Izuku was about to confirm his suspicions that the Hero Association was not ‘for the protection of the people’ as it claimed.

“Named after the river of hell in Greek mythology… The river of unbreakable oaths… Exactly what happens to ‘heroes’ that come out of there. If they break their oath, they vanish forever… It’s out in the Pacific, a few hundred miles off shore. I only found out about it recently, before the whole time travel thing… There might be a lot of others there, I’m not sure. I never had a chance to talk to Takami, even after he merged our agencies… I just know some stuff that happened there never really left him. He always felt like a tool rather than a true hero, he was just there to make everyone else’s lives easier, even if it means ruining his own… He’s a good hero, just… He needs better teachings… Him going to UA would be awesome.” Yagi and Mirair were rather at a loss. They had both come into this situation sceptical at best, but now… Their worlds were about to be turned upside down, but would it be for the better? Mirari… couldn’t tell. He had used his quirk on Yagi when he had been about to jump up at the mention of All For One earlier… And all he saw was… Nothing. Just empty blackness. Had meeting this boy, or man, whatever he was now, broken his quirk? Or was the future in such flux that he couldn’t see a solid timeline anymore? A knock at the door caused the three to look up as the door slowly opened and there stood a smiling Hiashi with a blue haired boy, no older than eight, wearing a set of black gloves, the middle and ring fingers cut away while the other three on both hands were covered, they were the cleanest thing he wore, the rest of his clothes were dirty and ragged. The boy looked frightened and confused, and looking at Yagi and Mirai clearly did little for his mental state.

“It’s him…” Izuku murmured loud enough for the boy to look at him with his piercing red eyes. Mirai and Yagi look to Izuku, then back to Tenko before Yagi smiles brightly.

“You must be young Tenko Shimura!... We’ve… Heard about what happened. We were worried when the police said you weren’t at the home… Myself and Sir Nighteye were good friends of your grandmother… She trained my boss, All Might, he owes her a lot in his life, calling her a mother he had always wanted.” Yagi explained, Izuku mentally thanking the man for reading what he wrote before opening his mouth. He knew All Might was never really one to keep secrets, well, save for his identity and such, but the man really could screw up a sentence… Far too often, honestly.

“Indeed… if not for our young Midoriya here, I doubt we’d have been able to locate you… And bring you to your new home.” Tenko’s eyes widened dramatically as he looked at the two adults and one child… this kid had found him? How?

“His quirk let him see where you were, where I found you. He saw someone very dangerous coming soon, so we had to move fast… Now we can get you nursed back to health.” At Yagi and Mirai spoke to Tenko, Izuku looked at his hands, then at the boy again before closing his eyes and stepping into UFA. Tenko had done it in the future… So could he? He stepped through the threads of his quirk until he found what he was looking for; gel hands. He touched the strand, slowly working his fingers into the strange, ethereal material, and began pushing it apart, until finally, he felt a flicker of energy. Quickly he grabbed the thread and pulled it apart with everything he could muster, the thread splitting, a shrap main rippling through his body as he now stood with two copies of Gel Hands… but the quirk was smaller… Weaker. Now he understood. He could split a quirk only once, making a ‘copy’ of it. It would have to do for now. Opening his eyes again, Mirai and Yagi were speaking to Hiashi, his father mentioning adopting Tenko… Wait, what?   
“Inko would be beside herself if she let him go to a damn foster, Sir… With his quirk they’d do nothing but abuse him, they’d call him evil. I’ve seen bad homes… I’m not risking him going to one.” Hiashi said with venom as he glared daggers at Nighteye, who, after several tense moments, held up his hands with a sigh, relenting to the fire wielding man.

“Fine, fine… Just… Let Torino see him, at least. He hated Shimura’s order to not look for her son after she was forced to give him up, and constantly was bothering her about it before… Ahem, I believe he'd treat him like a grandson.” Izuku stood as Mirai spoke, earning him the attention of all three adults. Tenko flinched as Izuku raised a hand towards him, but the bright smile made the blue haired boy squint, muttering something about ‘too bright’. Placing a hand on Tenko’s left arm, Izuku closed his eyes, gripped Gel hands, and pushed it towards Tenko, who gasped, his body shaking as Hiashi reached out, placing a hand on Tenko, looking at the two boys worriedly.

“Warm… What…?” Tenko rasped, causing Hiashi to set him on the couch before bounding to the kitchen for a cup of water. Izuku, in the meantime, smiled at his new ‘brother’ as laughed softly.

“I… Gave you part of a quirk… Look at your fingers.” Frowning, Tenko did so as Izku took a seat next to him. Tenko stared at his fingers, the soft, red colored pads on the two exposed fingers was entirely new and felt… Weird. Izuku reached out with UFA, trying to see if tenko’s body was rejecting the given quirk, but was astonished to find that Decay now had a small, thin line within it where Gel Hands had melded perfectly into the already present quirk. Izuku made a mental note of this discovery, but decided that only one ‘copied’ quirk should be given to any one person, he didn’t know if someone with a quirk could handle any more than that. The fact that Decay had accepted Gel Hands as part of itself was either a miracle or pure dumb luck, Izuku couldn’t tell which. Haish returned, setting the cup in front of Tenko. Mirari and Yagi remained silent, the change in the boy’s hands, and the strange ripple of power around the room confirmed that the boy did possess some semblance of All For One.

“They’ll be back in a few minutes, I sent Inko a text that I found Shimura and brought him home… She’ll be doting over him the moment she walks in, sorry, Izu.” Izuku shrugged as he looked towards his father.

“That just means… I have a brother now, yeah?” Hiashi deadpanned at his son’s reaction before nodding, words escaping him as he just smiled at the two boys. The man looked over to Yagi and Mirari, who both seemed to be deep in thought, the first of the two to actually move was Mirari, who placed his hand on his long legs and pushed himself to his feet.

“It seems that we have been given quite a bit of information… Young Midoriya… I leave it to you to decide who to give this information to… We will make sure you and young Shimura are protected without making it obvious… Especially if the man you scryed is the one we think he is, Midroiya, I leave your sons to you… I am sure Detective Naomasa will stop in to check on the boy, and see if anything can be done about the whole situation… Trust me, young Shimura, Might Agency will protect you… Which means that, sometimes, even All Might will be her to protect you.” Tenko lifted his head at this, Izuku knew the boy was wondering why the number one hero would even bother with someone like himself. Izuku reached on and placed a hand on Tenko’s arm.

“Cus he’s there for everyone, yeah? He’d even protect an ant hill if he had to.” Tenko blinked at the younger boy’s statement before smiling softly… Izuku thankful it wasn’t the creepy, Cheshire Cat-style smile he had been subjected to numerous times in the past. No, this smile was something special, something real, even better than the smile the man of his past had shown in the last few months of their doomed timeline.

“I… I can… Have a family again?” Tenko rasped, looking to the three adults, who nodded to his question, the floodgates opening in response. Tenko covered his face with both hands, soft hiccups shaking his shoulders as he let the built up, suppressed emotions run free as the door opened. In rushed Inko, and Tenko found himself scooped up into a motherly bear hug by the green haired woman. Hiashi smirked softly as he tapped his phone and slid it down into his pocket. Izuku realized his father had been streaming the situation to Inko as she and the Todorokis made their way back to the small apartment, Inko having apparently run the rest of the way, the winded look on the four Todoroki’s faces as they came in told Izuku that they had tried to catch up, but Inko had shown surprising speed. The words ‘mama bear’ coming to mind as Izuku took in the sight of a small, frail, malnourished, crying Tenko being cradled by his mother… And he felt warmth in his heart. Something was missing, though, as he watched the group settle in, Mirari and Yagi speaking in hushed voices to Hiashi before bowing out of the apartment… No, someone was.... Toga. Himiko Toga, how could he have forgotten. And then there was Twice… No, Jin. Bubaigawara Jin. Two more people to save… Hiashi looked to Midoriya and sat next to him, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Son… I recognize that look… It’s the same one you had when you wrote Tenko’s location… Write ‘em down and I’ll take a look…” Nodding, Izuku did just that, and for both, wrote their situations. Hiashi coughed and sputtered in anger when he read both.

“How… how can they do that just because of his quirk?!” He hissed, fury glinting in his eyes, smoke pouring from the corners of his mouth. “I need to make a phone call…”

The Todorokis looked on in shock as their uncle stood and headed into the kitchen, the tones of buttons being pressed echoing around them in the silence and Hiashi’s muffled voice soon followed. Izuku was still silent, staring at the stack of papers, thoughts entering and exiting his mind in rapid succession. Who else? There was Stain, but he decided to leave that one, even now the man was heading down a dark path of no redemption… Snipper? He had no idea, the lizard-man never really opened up to him before his death. Then there was the topic of the doctor, the issue of which he had written on the paper that Mirai and Yagi had taken with them. They’d be able to handle the situation better than he could at the moment. There was something else… He knew there had to be… What the hell else was he missing?!

“Izuku? You want some ice cream?” His mother’s voice intruded on his thoughts as the green haired boy looked up to where his mother stood, handing tenko a bowl of ice cream the Todorokis were happily eating away already.

“Yeah!” Izuku said, his eyes sparkling, his smile causing those present to squint, Tenko muttering something about brightness. Though, in Izuku’s head, he wasn’t sure if he could keep this up… He had demons in his mind in the form of memories, and all of them were waiting to break free, to bring him down and make him fail… He had to swallow it. He had to treat it like how he forgave Kacchan… Shit this was going to be difficult... The good thing was he didn't have to face that godforsaken doctor... He wasn't sure if he would have been able to contain his anger at seeing the man... No, he knew he wouldn't have been able to. The man had cost him so much, and had taken so much from so many... the man's experiments had cost him an entire world... He would make them pay.


	3. Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I start, I just want to apologize as the chapter is kind of all over the place and will, more than likely, be edited in the near future with additional information and in depth details.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!
> 
> ....  
> I need to stop writing these at 1am and finishing at 7am...
> 
> Man I suck at notes. Is there a tag for that?
> 
> Edit: The answer is no. Dang.

Izuku was... Really not looking forward to the next day. It wasn’t for the fact that Tenko was now living with them, nor that the Todorikis were basically camping in their living room until something was figured out, or that All Might had arrived sometime during the night with a small, blonde girl, bruises covering her arms, tear tracks down her cheeks, but she was fast asleep. Rei and Inko had taken to cuddling the girl during the night, and Hiashi had all but left, apparently storming the Hero Association building with All Might. The newscast in the morning described a sight that the reporter had never seen, with new laws apparently being written to keep quirk abuse, especially towards children, a high criminal offense worthy of nearly life in prison. Izuku… Wasn’t surprised, honestly. Once figuring out several quirks, one in particular, Mind Read, allowed him to, well, remember what his father was actually known for; a Hero Lawyer that had practically written every modern law regarding quirks. Now he remembered, it was the reason he had left for America, which was to revolutionize their quirk laws. He was getting off track. As he sat at the table, in his blue uniform for preschool, he wasn’t sure how Kac- Bakugo would take the fact that, for one, he had skipped school the day before, and two, had a quirk that wasn’t combat oriented, or at least on paper it wasn’t. Izuku mentally cursed himself for letting his parents register his quirk as ‘Advanced Foresight’. Sure he’d eventually change it, but for now, he was stuck with it.

Hiashi could tell his son was nervous as he looked in the rear view mirror of the family car, which Shoto sat to his right, and Himiko to his left. Izuku didn’t realize it, but the girl had come from a worse background than he had thought. In his original timeline, she had been a full two years behind in schooling thanks to her abusive parents. Hiashi was besides himself, ranting about how he should have written stricter laws, but Inko managed to calm the ‘Dragon of the Court’ down enough for him to pick up the phone and speak to the school director to get Shoto and Himiko into school.  


As they pulled up, Izuku saw the principal speaking with Mitsuki Bakugo, laughing as she held the hand of a very worried looking Katsuki. The ashen blonde boy perked up when he saw the Midroiya family car pull to a stop, but looked confused when, instead of Izuku, a white and red haired boy jumped out of the car, followed by Izuku, and then a blonde girl with golden eyes. He looked up at his mom, who smiled down at him and nodded before letting him run to the trio.

“Mido!” Katsuki called as he ran towards them, skidding to a stop when he saw Hiashi, confusion very evident on his face. Hiashi, though, laughed, which caused Mitsuki and the principal to turn and stare. Both had been informed that the man was going to be gone, but here he was, laughing and escorting… three kids?

“I… Hiashi, what’s going on here?” Mitsuki caught herself from stuttering while the principal, while looking at Shoto and Toga, had a glint in his eyes.

“Ah, so these must be young Todoriki and… Would she be a Midoriya as well, Midroiya-san?” the principal asked, careful with his words around the elder Midoriya. Hiashi nodded as he placed his hand on Toga’s head.

“As soon as everything is settled, our one will have grown to three, actually. Little Toga here will be joining Izuku in his class, as well as Shoto, while Tenko will be attending elementary with the other Todoroki kids.” Hiashi said with a grin, and Mitsuki stared at the man, who seemed to be completely unperturbed that his family had just nearly doubled in size.

“Ah, yes, Mitsuki-san… Inko wants you to call as soon as you can, she has a special question for you… And I assure you, you won’t regret it.” Hiashi said with a glint in his eyes, which, thankfully, Mitsuki caught. It had been a while since Inko had had a ‘special question’ for her, and it had involved becoming Izuku’s godmother, and the time before that, her maid of honor since she and Masaru had only been dating at the time. Mitsuki nodded before hugging Katsuki and giving him a goodbye kiss while Hiashi offered her a ride home, but not before hugging all three kids himself.

“Be good kids, alright? And Toga, don’t let anyone badmouth your quirk, understand? Let your three boys here handle anyone that tries.” He gave the three a very stern look, which they mock saluted to, making Hiashi grin before ruffling Katsuki’s hair and heading off with Mitsuki back to the apartments. The principal hurried them inside, letting Katsuki and Izuku stay with Shoto and toga while he ran through the two’s introductions before guiding them to their homeroom.

Later on in the day, Izuku finally let Katsuki know that his quirk had come in, and described it as a form of Foresight that allowed him to see even potential line of action someone would take for a span of, from what he ‘could tell’, a lie of course, at least two days. Katsuki had been over the moon, expressing how awesome the quirk was, stating that it was ‘1000x better than Nighteye’s’, which made Izuku giggle like a madman to the point he fell out of his seat. Shoto was next, describing his as a ‘fire and ice combination’, though he didn’t like his quirk due to his father forcing him to start training. Katuski had grumbled about that, the boy, who, Izuku had to admit, had always been smarter than he let on, wondering how the #2 could abuse his own kid. Toga’s description was… Different. She admitted she didn’t know her quirk fully, only that her canines had lengthened, her eyes had turned from blue to gold, and she had a weird attraction to blood. Izuku tilted his head and tapped her forehead with his knuckle, making the three others blink in surprise as the green-haired boy forced himself to fall over and act disoriented. The two caretakers were besides themselves, double and triple checking Izuku over what felt like over two minutes afterwards.

“So… What did you see?” Shoto asked slowly, Katsuki and Toga now fully focused on Izuku, who groaned.

“Yeah.. Ow… My head still hurts a bit… I pushed by quirk way too far… But I saw the day you found it out, sis. It’s a transformation based on blood. If you consume someone’s blood you can turn into them. I saw something weird too, like your quirk tries to replicate the target’s quirk… that’s something to train with. Er, though… Don’t.. Don’t train it until we talk to dad.” He said with a forced blush, which made the three look at each other in confusion.

“Uhm.. You… Your clothes don’t copy over after they’re replaced… When it wears off you’re… Uh.. Naked.” Toga blushed furiously at the explanation, as did Shoto and Katuski, but to a much lesser extent. The poor girl turned into a bumbling, stumbling mess, making Shoto sit her down. 

“Well that… That’s something… Wait, Mido, your quirk needs touch?” Izuku shook his head at Katsuki, smiling.

“Nope! Touching just allows me to focus further and not multiple… uh… Timelines!” Izuku inwardly cringed, forgetting that he’s four, large words weren’t really something many of them had caught onto. Dumbing down his vocabulary would be frustrating for awhile while he wasn't around Yagi, Mirai or Detective Noumasa… Eventually he’d have to tell his parents. The conversation he was bound to have with his father wasn’t one he was looking forward to… But that could wait. For now, Izuku would continue to manipulate the timeline, subtle changes before anything big… Unfortunately bringing down Endeavwhore was something that had to happen. The many needed therapy, and needed it fast before someone else got killed. Hawks… He’d live with that. He liked Hawks, and after learning about his background, he couldn’t let the man suffer through that nonsense again. What Izuku didn’t realize was that All Might’s intervention on Styx would cause something drastically different to occur than his original timeline.

* * *

Time passed, and three years had flown by, and the four kids, Izuku, Shoto, Toga and Katsuki, became known as the ‘wonder-kids’ at their preschool, all four having the brightest futures when it came to heroics. Even Toga, whose body, even at her young age, showed unnatural flexibility compared to others. Until his previous timeline, Shoto had already begun experimenting with his fire and ice, once having leveled a play set on accident, the principal having laughed his head off, wondering when someone else besides Katsuki would manage something like it. Izuku, though, kept quiet, conversing with Mirai and Yagi, and the reintroduced Gran Torino, who actually showed up the next day after their first day at school just to see Tenko and confirm it for his own eyes. What Izku hadn't expected, what the hard glare he had received. He’d sort it out later, though, Gran was like an uncle to him, and was used to his… Less than sociable attitude. 

Their living arrangement had changed drastically, the entire family had moved out of their cramped apartment, with the Todorokis, and had moved into a rather large home nearby to where All Might lived, the number one insisting on it. It took some getting to used, with Inko having, more than once, driven to the old apartment while running errands. Sure the home wasn't a lavish mansion by any means, but it housed their eleven persons rather comfortably. And Endeavour? Without losing his rank, he agreed to heavy therapy, even taking off two months of hero work, especially after he realized that the lawyer he was facing was Hiashi and not some schmuck. At firs the hated it, and everything to do with it. by the second week, though, Enji Todoroki knew more about himself and his past that he realized he had repressed. His parents, his grandparents, how they always expected him to be 'the perfect hero', never letting him have a life outside of becoming a hero. When he had the chance, he gave his ring to Rei, asking her to do anything she wanted with it, and it had brought her the most pain. After that, the man seemed to disappear from their lives, showing up nearby every so often due to heroing, but other than that... Izuku wondered what kind of therapist they had gotten that had flipped Endeavor so dramatically. With how stuck-up and arrogant the man had been, even near his death, he just couldn't see this side of Endeavor, and possibly never could. The man just had done too much versus too little to ever be forgivable in Izuku's books... even if he had sacrificed himself to save Izuku during the last clash with Shigaraki.

Tenko had been attending school with Touya, and, of all people, and their eleventh person, Keigo, and the three were now set to enter Junior High. Keigo though, no longer held the name of his thief father, but was also now a Midoriya with the rest, a welcome change, but still a surprise. Izuku was beginning to wonder if Aizawa and his father were related in any way. Another plus? Izuku had slipped information to Mirai, and Shinso was no longer in his foster care home and was now in the custody of Aizawa far earlier than his previous life. So far, though, Izuku hadn’t sensed anything form All For One while using Search. He was becoming concerned… Namely for the fact that even Kurogiri wasn’t showing up. Even Gigantomachia was strangely absent, enough though he knew the deranged, mind broken man was supposed to be around. It was beginning to bother Izuku, the now seven year old began fidgeting whenever he began using Search, trying to push and prod, using echolocation and sound waves to trace anyone and everyone he could. Danger Sense was also silent as a graveyard at midnight, making the green haired boy wonder where All For One was holed up at… And then all at once, he felt it. Kurogiri. Gigantomachia, Compress and… All For One. They were-

“DAD!” Izuku shouted, jumping up from his seat, his teacher rounding on him instantly.

“Midoriya sit down!” Instead, three more students jumped up; Katsuki, Shoto and Toga. The teacher blinked in surprise at the look of terror on Toga’s face and worry on both Katsuki and Shoto’s.

“Sir… I.. I need to…” Izuku was fumbling in his pocket for his phone, once he had the device out, he swiped to a set of numbers that he had programmed to call all at once. He pressed the button, ignoring the protests of the teacher as Shoto turned to the man, softly explaining that, if Izuku was acting like this, he had been using his quirk. And he had seen something that had a high probability of occurring in the near future, potentially within minutes. Izuku leaned against his desk as the phone call connected almost within seconds, each person on the line answering quickly.

“Dad.. He’s… It’s them… They’re after him… They’re going to kill him for taking Tenko…” Izuku rushed out, the heroes, including All Might, completely silent as he spoke and gave the street that he had seen Hiashi at. Izuku blinked as he heard a chorus of swearing from his phone as the calls disconnected, the first being All Might.

“I… I think I just started the end…” Izuku murmured as he slid his phone back in his pocket, and then was nearly sent to the ground as a shockwave struck the school with enough force that the earthquake sensors were blaring around them. Toga ran to Izuku and pulled him into a tight hug, gently stroking his hair as the boy fell to his knees, staring out of the window at a column of smoke that rose in the distance, around two miles away. The teacher swore and grabbed the classroom phone, calling the principal and relaying what was happening, pausing to turn to Izuku.

“Midoriya? Who did you call?” Katsuki cursed as he pulled his own phone out and showed the same list to the teacher, the names alone causing the teacher’s eyes to bulge as he relayed each name. The teacher looked at Izuku with a shocked wonder as the boy sat frozen, staring at the growing pillar of smoke.

* * *

Across town, All Might had shown up, and had performed a Detroit Smash into the ground just as All For One began to unleash an air burst, the force shattering the street and damaging the buildings around them. Best Jeanist was the second on scene, managing to snag a disoriented Hiashi with his fibers, pulling him away, but was stopped short as Gigantomachia slammed a fist into the wires, causing Hiashi to be flung to the side rather than straight back. Compress lunged for Hiashi, but felt a foot connect with his back, sending him straight into the ground as Crust was the third on scene. Kurogiri attempted to retrieve Compress, but was sent skidding backwards as Gang Orca arrived fourth, unleashing a sound wave onto the human-nomu, the hero blinking as Kurogiri’s body actually faltered, the smoke dissipating for a moment before returning. 

“Ah… All Might! Please do stand aside while I kill the man who stole such an important piece to my puzzle!” All For One moaned with his usual over dramatic flair. All Might, however, grit his teeth and planted his feet, making All For One actually falter as the hulking man threw a right punch from around fifteen yards away, but the impact from the air pressure was far more concentrated than All For One had anticipated. From behind his black skull mask, the man wheezed, staggering backwards as he gasped for air. The man wondered how? How did All Might learn such an annoying move? The last information he had seen was he was still an in-your-face combatant! Was the bastard, while being so late in his career, unlocking more or of One For All?! No. He couldn’t sense his brother… No, but someone had figured out the quirk, it seemed. This was concerning. If they could dismantle even a small part of One for All… They would be able to do the same to his quirk. He had to gain this information… But with the look on All Might’s face, he wasn’t going to get the man to spill the beans with his taunting. So instead, he jumped forward, towards the still recovering Hiashi. All For One swung his left fist, connecting with a punch thrown by All Might.

All Might followed up with another punch, but was forced to retreat as several black tendrils shot out from All For One’s fingers, attempting to pierce his face. All For One aimed his right hand towards Hiashi, a burst of air tearing across the ground, striking Hiash in the chest. The red haired back coughed blood, his ribs cracking with a sickening sound, but he was alive. All For One cursed under his breath as he turned, swinging his left arm against, connecting with another punch by All Might. All Might grit his teeth, glancing towards the injured Hiashi as Mirai slid out of a nearby alleyway, gently slipping his arms under Hiashi’s arms as the foresight hero dragged Hiashi away from the conflict as another punch from All Might sent All For One twisting towards a now empty storefront. The evil mastermind grit his teeth as he turned, but something in the back of his head was screaming.

All For One suddenly bent backwards, a ripple of air rushing over him, two street lamps falling to the ground, cut cleanly in half, followed by a long, gauging cut into the building behind All For One, the doors and windows of the store exploding inwards, showering the interior with glass and metal pieces.. Yori Musha had come, his Blade quirk, which allowed him to turn literally anything one could imagine, into a blade, including the wind itself if he held nothing in his hands. The way of the Samurai was the old hero’s religion, something that All For One could respect, but not at this moment. Five of the top ten were here, one of them being All Might. How had they responded so quickly? Something wasn’t making sense. No matter. All For One lifted his right hand, aiming an air blast towards Yori Musha and… Nothing. Blinking behind his mask, All For One felt a quirk to his left and above, drawing his eyes there… And on the edge of a building sat Eraserhead, sweating dripping down his face from the effort to get his vantage point. 

“Damned heroes… They planned this… Nighteye, I assume..” All For One mused, but his thoughts were cut short as he could feel the heat from above, causing him to lunge forward as flames charred and melted the asphalt where he had just been standing. Six. Six of the damn top ten. Someone was really trying to get on his bad side, and he believed that not even Sir Nighteye had the foresight to plan something like this. A bang. White hot pain searing through his right shoulder caused him to activate several quirk as he spun to the opposite rooftop from Eraserhead, who had blinked, then reignited his quirk, All for One’s healing and pain suppression faltering as he spotted Snipe across the street from Eraserhead. No. NO. HE WAS ALL FOR ONE. HE WAS TH-

“UNITED.” United what? All For One turned as a blue, red and yellow blur caught his eye, then a massive fist rising up, connecting with his facemask. The fist tore through the metal and tubing of the respirator with ease.

“STATES.” All For One felt his heart plummet as, enough through All Might was so close, he felt two more burning, searing stabs in his right side, and then something odd occurred. From the corner of his eye he saw Eraserhead rubbing his eyes… But he couldn’t feel All For One. Instead, he felt something like liquid fire rushing through his body from his right side. Quirk cancelling bullets? How?

“OF.” All For One closed his eyes as the fist completely tore through his protective helmet, connecting with the skin of his face, his entire body quivering from the force of the impact, his very bones quaking. Fools… All fools… They had no idea what was coming… He would be their end.

“SMASH!” It took only a moment as All For One was driven into the ground, the others heroes falling back as far as they could. Wind, dirt and debris spun in a near cataclysmic tornado of destruction as everything for almost four blocks in all directions was torn apart and left as a smooth, counter-clockwise swirl of nothingness. The force of the wind had turned everything to dust… Save for two men. All Might, standing tall and proud, but bore no smile as he looked down at the ground. The broken form of All For One lay motionless, but inside he could feel it. His quirk. One For All felt happy, relieved and shocked. His quirk was actually giving off emotions… Young Midoriya had been right… And he was glad he was.

“Why does it feel empty?” All Might murmured, looked up at the sky as several news helicopters swirled around in the sky above. The entire country, no, the world, was now watching and in shocked silence, they saw All Might, the Symbol of Peace, unleash his full power. A power that they hadn’t seen in… Ever, really. Nobody had even seen the extent of All Might’s full power and today they had. And it scared them… Terrified them. Heroes were scary. Gigantomachia lay off to the edge of the destruction, tied down by a multitude of different materials provided by Jeanist. Kurogiri was nowhere to be seen, several heroes believing that the 'man' had been caught in All Might's attack. Compress, though, was dead, killed when he had attempted to get the drop on Eraserhead but with sent flying by a punch by Gang Orca, back into All Might's attack. His body was found nearby, broken and shattered.  


Hiashi was rushed to the hospital in critical condition, his ribs had pierced his right lung, and the ribs on the other side were pressed against his left lung. Several of his internal organs aside from his lungs were also damaged, mainly bruised, by several had small cuts from being bounced around like a ragdoll. The most seriously injuries, though, was discovered afterwards and scans had been done by the doctors on site. Several cracks dotted his spine, and his heart had been damaged, the valves were operating oddly, with a stenosis being detected as well as what appeared to be a prolapsed valve and regurgitation of blood flow back into the heart. Hiashi was in dire straits as he was scheduled for emergency surgery. 

* * *

In the US, however, a dark skinned man sat behind a desk, looking through file after file on the computer screen in front of him. To his left, a second screen displayed the aftermath of the fight between All Might and the King of Evil, All For One. The man leaned back, running a calloused, scarred hand over his face, pausing at his left eye,tracing the outer edge of an eye patch that covered the eye. He sighed heavily, shaking his head as he read the ticker at the bottom of the news cast asking if the world needed a stronger association to reign in the heroes, especially after incidents in Russia, and now Japan.

“Director Fury? The President is on the line.” Nick Fury leaned forward, groaning as he stood from his desk, nodding to the woman who had poked her head into the room. He walked across the room and into a large, closet-like room that was pure black in color save for a few red lights. The door hissed shut behind him, closing with a loud clang of metal on metal as a previously hidden screen flickered to life and a elderly figure of a woman with high cheekbones and gray, almost blue tinted hair sat behind a large desk in the oval office. He knew why she was calling, but the director of SHIELD had other ideas at the moment.

“Mrs. President… I want to request a reactivation to the Avengers initiative… And all supposed crimes levied against certain individuals be scrubbed from the record."


	4. Realization and Dread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the rest so far!  
> I've been gearing up to start a new job, and it's been taking up a lot more time than I thought it would. On top of trying to get myself back in shape, I honestly forgot to type for a few days.  
> I promise I'll try to knock out a 6k+ word chapter for the next one!
> 
> Also, thank you, commenters, for the kind words! And to anyone thinking 'well I wish X would happen', stay patient! I plan for this to be a long running series with multiple universes being touched upon! Including ones that seem rather odd for a BNHA classification. Anyways, onto the next!

All For One… Was dead. Izuku could feel it. There was no mistaking it… But… Why did it feel empty? Like killing the man was… A mistake? Izuku contemplated these thoughts for five years, now twelve years old, and was watching the world tick by… And things had not gone how he expected since All For One’s fall. Gigantomachia was locked away, under constant suppression drugs due to his strength. Countless villains had come forward, turning themselves in, some with very crucial information that helped the next steps of Izuku’s plans. The USA’ Avengers initiative had been reinstated, something that had been discarded well before Izuku was even born, laws were beginning to be passed, and the international hero scene was in an uproar. SHIELD had stepped in, being the new Hero Association for the US, but not just for them. More and more countries, from Canada to Chile, to even Germany, were passing similar laws, and requesting SHIELD be in charge of handling their hero communities. It was… Slightly worrying, but Izuku had other things to focus on. Particularly thanks to the group of kids attending Nabu Middle School rather than Aldera. Izuku was happy, as Shinso made the perfect addition to their little troop. 

The large Nomu vaults hidden across the world had slowly been discovered and were being destroyed. Kurogiri had been found hiding away in one, but with some words by All Might and Sir Nighteye, he was placed in the custody of The Court Dragon, Hiashi Midoriya. All Izuku’s doing, of course, but he had another reason for bringing Kurogiri into the family; Aizawa and Yamada. With some coaxing, Kurogiri had allowed Izuku to ‘fix’ his memories, though he promised he would keep out the day of his death, and keep him how he was. It took several hours to right the wrongs, the bastard doctor had done a truly above and beyond job to prevent Oboro’s mind from ever being recovered. And so, with that sorted, Izuku called the two heroes to come and visit, of course he told his mother and father, who both turned it into a dinner date for the whole family.

And so, with the Midoriya and Todoroki clans sitting in the large living room, Tenko, Touya and Keigo sitting off in a corner, going over their notes for school. The three had survived Aizawa’s hardcore intro for their class at UA, and had even saved some other students from being expelled as well. Their class was only ten strong, but their class 3-A wasn’t anything to scoff at. The three students, starting with Keigo, then Tenko, then Touya, held the position of Big Three for their class. Already the three had signed with hero agencies, with Tenko surprising them the most by signing with the Wild Wild Pussycats and accepting an apprenticeship position at UA with Thirteen. He was determined to be the best search and rescue hero the world had ever seen. Keigo had signed with a hero agency along with someone Izuku swore was much older; Mirko. The two had come home together once during their second year at UA, with Hiashi opening the door in time to catch the two locking lips. Keigo never heard the end of it, especially from Tenko. Meanwhile, Touya had thought about signing with Endeavor, but a surprise visit from the man himself made him change his mind. Endeavor had been the one to suggest going with Keigo, as their combinations already would go to waste if Touya applied with his agency. 

Izuku could tell that Rei was… Liking the ‘new’ Endeavor, but the green-haired boy still held reservations about the man. He still showed signs of his arrogance, and once or twice since his ‘change’, had caused unnecessary collateral damage during a fight. Natuso as well was still hesitant to accept the new Endeavor, and, unlike Izuku, made his concerns known after the man left. Rei understood entirely, especially since Natsuo had been ignored by Enji for most of his life, the man not even remotely like a father to the white haired teen. 

Izuku glanced at the group in the corner, raising an eyebrow at his brother, Tenko… And a white and red streaked hair girl leaning against his back. She was a year older than the three, but she and Tenko were… Close. It was a relationship he hadn’t expected, but with how Toga and Katsuki had been for the past year… He wondered what else he had changed without really meaning to. He turned his head back to those around him. His mother and father were sitting on the main couch with Rei and Kurogiri, who was busying himself with a tea set in front of him while still holding a conversation with the other three adults. Katsuki and Shoto were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, playing a game while Toga and Natsuo watched, and Izuku was pretty sure Natsuo had called the winner. 

Footfalls outside made Itsuko perk up, which Hiashi and Kurogiri caught the movement from the corner of their eyes. The elder Midoriya stood and walked to the door, reaching it just as the buzzer sounded through the home. Of all miracles, Hiashi had made a full recovery after the attack after just nine months. The doctors had at first feared his spinal column was damaged, but after surgery and a visit from Recovery Girl, their fears were muted. And so, Hiashi waited for a few seconds before opening the door to the group outside. Yamada stood there, his hair slicked back, but tied in a loose ponytail, a pair of black frame glasses perched on his nose and he held up a hand in greeting. Kurogiri perked up as he saw who was at the door.  


“Midoriya-san! A pleasure! Good to see you out of the wheelchair!” Yamada’s voice, though loud, wasn’t anything close to his quirk enhanced shouts. Aizawa, though, looked much more… Izuku decided on the word ‘cleaned up’. The man had shaved, and his hair was cut, but not overly short. If his raven locks weren’t pulled back in a small ponytail, he’d swear that the man’s haircut was just shorter than it was in his UA portrait. A smile graced Izuku’s lips as he saw Aizawa carrying something. Or rather, someone. Eri, and at the man’s side was a slightly grinning Shinso as he played with Eri. Behind them was… Tensei and Nemuri? Izuku hadn’t realized his parents had invited EVERYONE! From behind them Izuku heard the cackle of a certain white furred… He swore Nezu was a mink of some kind, or a badger. But he was speaking with a man wearing a long trench coat- oh crap it was Detective Naomasa. Deep down, Izuku had a feeling that something was… About to happen, especially when All Might and Nighteye knocked at the door with the Bakugos, minus Katuski, of course, not soon after everyone had arrived. Nerves were starting to get to Izuku as he began to fidget, especially with Nezu and the detective glanced towards him. 

“Now… For why we’re here…” Hiash said, turning to Izuku, giving his son a soft smile as All Might, in his puffed up form, took a seat behind Izuku to his left, and Nighteye to his right, both giving the boy reassuring nods. Kurogiri, Yamada and Aizawa were exchanging their greetings in the kitchen, while Rei and Inko babied Eri on the couch. The three men returned, Aizawa wiping his eyes and Yamada now wearing sunglasses inside. It didn't take a genius to know the three were taking it slow, as the emotions for seeing a thought dead friend was a little unknown to everyone at the moment.  


“Izuku… You’ve got a lot of explaining to do… And don’t avoid the subject, I’m your father. I’ve seen you when you think nobody is watching, and heard you having nightmares… Who exactly are you, and where is my actual son?” Izuku stared at his father, his mind blank as… Why was he getting angry? Izuku grit his teeth as green electricity arced off his body as finally he snapped at his father. Anger, which had built up over the past several years, anger that had nearly erupted in his past when he discovered his father's 'new family' in America. He didn't want that again, he didn't want his father to leave, to hurt Inko again, and he'd break him if he tried, so he'd do it now, with words, not fists.  


“I AM YOUR SON MORON!” Izuku roared so loud, and potentially with a quirk he didn’t mean to use, that the walks shook. “And the nightmares? You try not having them when you’ve seen every single person in this room die. In person and every damn time you close your eyes at night! Want to know the full story? I’ll tell you then!”

Izuku spent the next two hours describing everything, from his previous life being quirkless, to being bullied by Katsuki, to being given One For All a day before the UA exam. Aizawa glared heavily at All Might, who looked a tad sheepish to Izuku's left. Katsuki, though, looked so deflated after hearing it, Toga wrapped him in a hug and held him tight, tears threatening Katsuki's eyes. Izuku described how Keigo had become a pawn for the Hero’s Association, as both an assassin and a fall guy, how Endeavour, in his time, got away with everything he had done. How Touya had faked his death and become Dabi, how Tenko had become Shigaraki and become All For One’s heir, how Toga was a villain due to being thrown out for her quirk, and finally, to him coming back after the world had imploded thanks to All For One's treachery. Hiashi, however, had picked up on something, and the question was burning through the man's soul in a way he almost didn't want to hear the answer.  


“Izuku… Where.. Where am I in all of this? I... Did I die?” The man froze, though, as icy cold eyes from his own son silenced him. The aura was choking, and Hiashi knew it was worse than death.  


“You abandoned us. You left for that American position, secretly divorced from mom, cut all funds, got remarried, had two more kids with quirks. When I came to America to help with the Nomu, you were already dead, so I didn’t care. I didn’t care that they were still alive… By that time I was so broken it took Kyouka, Shoto and Tenko to pull me back out of the dark. Seeing you now, dad... I can't see it. I can't see how you ever became that kind of man... And I think something in America changed that.” 

“Why, though?” Tenko spoke, with Keigo looking like Tenko had beaten him to the punch. “Why haven’t you confided in us at all? We’re your family, Zu. You’ve been hiding this for so long it’s been tearing you down without you even realizing it. You’ve been so focused on fixing on lives, you’ve secretly been destroying your own.”

“He’s right, Young Midoriya.” Nezu spoke up from a position he had taken up on Aizawa’s shoulder. “You’ve attempted to take the weight of two worlds onto your shoulders, two entire timelines, even, without realizing what it’s been doing to yourself. You never grew up. Never had a chance to. You came back to us at.. Twenty-six? Maybe Twenty-seven? That’s a full three quarters of your life unlived, unexperienced. You’ve clearly fixed your timeline, now it’s time to make this one your home. Yes, you remember everyone, how they died, now it’s time for you to let them go. Let them be at peace so that they can see themselves grow into Heroes to be proud of. From what I have been told you’ve been suffering with their memory since you were… Four, I take it, when you were sent back… Eight years of suffering in silence while you’ve used your ‘quirk;’ to alter the timeline of this world… Which now leads to the larger question, as you’ve now described being the inheritor to One For All AND All For One… And they… Merged. You said? That… That is difficult to believe, but since the detective has yet to intervene, none of it is false… I am very curious now as to how we will proceed, as… Hands down you are the most powerful person currently on Earth… And you’re twelve… Technically. No, legally, twelve, yes… So what do you plan?”

Izuku sat for a moment, staring at the white furred chimera before he slumped back in his chair, All Might placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t even though about… Really anything Nezu had mentioned. He hadn’t been living FOR those he lost.. He kept living to prevent the loss in the first place. Everyone had been counting on him in the future… But where was that future now? He’d never see them again, just the younger versions… He looked over at them, the six he had ‘saved’ from a future filled with pain and regrets… And smiled.

“I’ll continue on to become a hero… That won’t change. And you’re right, Nezu-sensei… I kept just… Existing, trying to prevent a future that’s now become my past, and I can’t change. I’ll never see them again… But I’ll still see them, smiling and living a happier life than before. Now… Now I can live… Live and make up for lost time. Mom, dad… I’m sorry I haven’t been the best son for the past few years… Always being sullen and quiet… You understand a little as to why… But I promise, I’m back. Tenko, Keigo, Toga. I’m so glad to have you in my life. I’m glad I’ve gotten a chance to see the real you, not the memories I have… Katuski, Shoto. Both of you are so much better off, trust me… And since we aren’t at Aldera, Katsuki, you never were exposed to that toxic crap those teachers filled your head with… Nabu is so much better, especially with Hitoshi with us, and not the nonsense he had to go through in the past… Uh… Can we eat? I’m kinda hungry.”

“Of course you are.” Katsuki quipped from his seat near the TV. “I swear you eat more than Fat Gum.” 

Izuku, with a look of mock offense, threw his head back, his right arm coming up and his hand against his forehead while he clutched at his heart with his left hand. Shoto snorting at the sight with Toga looking rather confused at her brother’s antics.

“Alas! Young Katsuki! Thine words stab deep!” Katsuki groaned and buried his face in his hands while Tenko, Keigo, Touya and Fuyumi howled with laughter. The adults looked rather exasperated, with Eri and Shinso looking perplexed. This boy… Man… Whatever Izuku was at this point, had gone from a depressed sounding veteran soldier to a mocking, overly dramatic teen at the drop of a hat. Nezu, though, looked at Izuku with a hint of concern in his eyes. He knew the boy/man was acting such as a cover. He had seen things in the future that would make any of them lose their stomachs, and with him brushing it off was… Worrisome for the chimera. He wasn’t the smartest creature on the planet for nothing, after all. He would have to wait through… At least two more years before he could keep a more watchful eye on the boy.

Inko, Rei and Matsuri left the group and headed to the kitchen, with Yamada and Tensei heading in a few seconds later to help. Afterwards, the dinner went rather uneventfully, and not much more spoken about Izuku’s quirk, nor his past. It was then, though, that Izuku noted a pair of earmuffs sitting near Eri’s plate. Smart, they hadn’t let her hear the horrific details, probably Nezu’s idea.

So, with everyone filled and content, they moved back to the living room, where Toga turned the television back on as the kids and teens debated on what to play, the entire group stopping, however, very quickly.

“Holy shit…” Touya breathed as the news had come onto the TV, as nobody had turned on the game system. On the screen they saw nothing but a ruined city, fire everywhere, and a helicarrier floating above, with dozens of smaller aircraft darting around in the sky. The ticker at the bottom read ‘Avengers save day, but at what cost?’, and then Izuku saw the location; Sokovia, Russia. Now Izuku knew why he had felt empty… Why it felt like a wasted effort. Danger Sense was telling him now, clear and loud. Something was coming. Something far worse than if All For One had won. His blood ran cold as he turned to look at All Might and Nighteye, who wore faces of utter shock, as did the other adults. A sudden knock at the door, however, snapped them all out of their shock. All Might, the closest to the door held a hand up to Hiashi as he stood, stepping in front of the door and slowly opening it.

“All Might… Not who I was expecting… Am I interrupting something?” A voice said, Izuku was unable to see who it was around All Might’s form. Hiashi, though, seemed to know exactly who it was, and he was up and at All Might’s side in an instant. 

“Ah… No, sir, we finished dinner a little bit ago… Can I help you, Director Fury?” Hiashi asked as All Might stepped aside and into the room stepped a African-American man, a long, black trench coat covering a tactical vest which was over a black turtle-neck, a pair of black camouflage cargo pants, and black combat boots. A black eye-patch covered his left eye, but did not hide the several scars that were evidence as to the reason he wore it. The man, however, at least for Izuku, screamed danger. And he was… Quirkless?! From the quirks rushing through his mind, Izuku could tell that the man hadn’t gotten to where he was in life sitting on a couch. He was clearly very well trained, and since his father called him ‘Director’... Wait a minute. Izuku spied the SHIELD patch on his right shoulder. Director Nick Fury of SHIELD, Search suddenly told him. Quirkless. Learned in all forms of combat and martial arts. A black collar around his neck and a small, blue light caught Izuku’s attention next.

“Actually, yes… And since I see at least four of whom I came to talk to, and I see you’ve seen what’s happened in Russia, I’ll make this quick… I’ve come to recruit the heroes All Might, Eraserhead, Ingenium, and Dragonflare to the Avengers initiative… Don’t answer now. Each of you will have a case waiting at your homes.” He lifted a small briefcase, placing it into Hiashi’s hands. “Look over the information first, then decide… Have a good night.”

Director Fury nodded to the gathered group and headed back out of the door, the sounds of a helicopter rotor, although extremely muffled, met Izuku’s ears. So that’s how he hadn’t heard… With the door closed even a stealth craft could have snuck up on him, especially if it had SHIELD’s tech added to it. Hiashi looked at the case, then at the group and exhaled heavily. Some looked at Izuku, who shook his head.

“This… the Avengers never came back in my time… SHIELD was disbanded just before I went to UA… Though… Danger Sense is practically screaming at me that something is coming and… I… I think All For One was the lesser of two evils now.” Aizawa swore, making Yamada smack him over the back of the head for swearing in front of Eri. The group sunk into a sullen silence as All Might sank to the floor, taking a seat where he had been standing as Hiashi closed the door, his eyes still on the case in his hands. Izuku now realized, though… This timeline had become a whole hell of a lot more complicated and dangerous. And with what he was seeing on the news, it wasn’t looking good. He was hurtling into a future he knew nothing about, and it scared him... But he had help. he had support. He had _friends_. Everything would be fine.  



End file.
